Casu Consulto
by Ms.Butler121709
Summary: Noelle and Cas have just moved into the city after graduating college, on the same day Sam and Dean come to the city on a hunt. After a brief meeting and then a not-really date the lives of these four will forever be changed. SamXOC, side of Destiel. [May have more Destiel than just a side pairing. Depending on how the story progresses.] Read and Review and all that jazz.


Everyone has a moment in their life that stands out above all others. One that no matter what happens to them, it will never fade. I'm only saying this because; well I have a moment like that. I remember it so vividly that it surprises me that it was so long ago.

You see I had just moved into my apartment, my roommate, Cas, and I were unpacking everything. We just graduated from college, and being so excited to have freedom we decided to rent out the first apartment we could in the city.

I had just gotten the last box of our stuff from the back of my truck and went to head upstairs, when I saw a car pull up. It was a beautiful black Chevrolet Impala; it was something my brother would have killed for. But after I got past the car, it was the owners that grabbed my full attention.

I froze halfway to the door, I don't know why but they were hard to stop looking at. I mean they were both very good looking, that was obvious. But it was like they were surrounded by sadness. It was noticeable in the small time I looked at them.

As I stood there like a fool, the two of them stepped out of the car and to my surprise started walking towards me. I sat the box down and smoothed my dress nervously. Why were they walking towards me?

"Hey," the shorter of the two said as they stopped in front of me.

I nodded, "Hello, umm can I help you?"

"Yes…?" He paused.

"Noelle. Noelle Stevens." I supplied.

The taller one said. "Noelle, I'm Agent Lewis, and this is my partner Agent Butler. We are investigating a string of disappearances in the neighborhood."

This was new to me, but as I said I had just moved to the city. "Well, I would help. But I just moved here, literally." I pointed to my box.

"Well, then thank you for your time." Agent Lewis said. He pulled out a card, "Well if you see or hear anything strange don't hesitate to call."

I nodded, "Of course, Agent." I smiled at him. Yeah, I know he was a federal agent. But he was extremely good looking! Agent Butler winked at me, as they both turned around to leave.

"Nice Impala. '67 right?" I had to ask, me and my brother could lust over it when I called him later. Butler turned around a smirk on his face.

"Indeed it is," I shook my head.

"Well it's an interesting choice for a federal agent. But that's not what's important, what really is important though for me to ask, is it restored? Or is it all original?"

"Ah ha, you're joking right? It's…" He was interrupted by his partner coughing in a way that scream shut up we have to go.

"Dean, we got to go. We still have some things we have to finish." I barely heard him, he was whispering. Then Agent Butler or Dean rather sighed.

"Noelle, I would love to stay and chat but my partner is being impatient." I laughed; honestly there was something just so _off_ about these two. "But please call the number; I'm sure we could talk more."

"Sure, I'll be certain to call. See you later." I waved to Dean and then leaned to the side and waved to Agent Lewis. Then I grabbed my box off the ground and headed inside, the engine of the car and some Zeppelin all that I heard as the door closed behind me.

I was still smiling when I made it to my floor and headed into my apartment. Cas was sitting on the floor in the living room boxes surrounding him. "What are you doing? I thought we were waiting for tomorrow to unpack the boxes."

"I wanted to make our work tomorrow smaller, but there's just so much stuff." I sat the box I was holding down and went to sit beside him on the floor.

I thought about the card the agent gave me and smiled. "Well I have an idea. I just met two strange dudes from the FBI." He was about to interrupt me, but I stopped him. "I know, but they gave me a card. I think we should get cleaned up, find something hot to wear and then call them. I don't care if you think it's not 'professional', we need to do something fun."

He nodded, "Okay, fine. If we _have _to." Smiling we went off to our rooms to get ready.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it seems kind of weird that we're calling FBI agents." Cas still was skeptical about calling Dean.

"He did say to call him, so I am. I just thought you would like to go with me." He folded his arms across her chest.

"Noelle, don't play that card." I laughed, "What card?"

"The 'I only want to include you with whatever I'm doing' card. You've done it before."

"So that means you're going?" He nodded more reluctantly than I would have liked but I decided to let it go. "That's what I thought."

I grabbed my cell phone and the card Dean gave me. Dialing the numbers I ignored the deep sighs coming from my friend.

While the phone rang, I sat down on the couch and grabbed my boots. I was putting them on and after a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?" I took a deep breath.

"Hey, is this… umm… Agent Butler? This is Noelle, I was wondering if you wanted to get together and do something. Get a drink or food or whatever."

"Knew you'd call. Well there's a bar on Main, called Carroway's. How about 8?"

I laughed, "Whatever, and that sounds great we'll see you then." Then I hung up.

I looked up at Cas. "Well we got to get going. We need to find out where this Carroway's place is. We're meeting them at 8."

Looking at his watch he replied, "Okay, well I'll call a cab. Make sure we got everything." I nodded.

Walking into the Carroway's was quite the experience. Cas stayed close to my side as we made our way to the bar and I was glad he did. It made me feel safer. Despite the rather normal name of the bar, Carroway's was full of tough looking men; all of them would have looked comfortable on a motorcycle.

"Two rum and cokes please," I asked the bartender. I had a feeling asking for anything with fruit would have been a problem.

The bartender nodded, and went to get us our drinks. We stood there, and I glanced over at Cas. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, I knew how he felt about places like this but I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him while we were here. And the fact we were meeting up with FBI agents was a rather comforting idea.

"Thank you," Cas said squeezing my hand in return.

I smiled at him. The bartender handed us our drinks and we made our way to a table. "Noelle!" I turned and saw Dean and his partner walking towards us.

"Agent Butler, Agent Lewis, it's great to see you." I smiled.

"Please call me Dean; this is Sam, no need for 'Agent'. Anyway, sit down, I'll be right back." He headed towards the bar. Cas sat down and after I said a small hello to Sam I sat down next to Cas.

It was a little awkward sitting there not saying anything. Of course I would have to start. "So Sam, how long have you been involved with the FBI. You and Dean don't look that old."

He smiled, and it transformed his face. I couldn't help but smile back. "It seems as though we've been working for a long time. It hasn't though, but it's really not that interesting."

"Really? I would have thought that the FBI would be extremely interesting." He shook his head.

"People assume it is but it really isn't. But what about you two, what do you do?"

Cas finally said something, "We just got here. Noelle found a position at the library and I found a spot at some cafe near our apartment."

"Library you say, well look here Sammy, she's perfect for you." I coughed and felt a blush crawl up my neck.

"Well here's to us." Dean lifted his drink and we all clinked our glasses together.

"So Noelle you're a librarian." Sam asked as Dean leaned towards Cas and started talking to him. I looked over at Sam, "Yeah, I didn't know what else to do and seeing as I have an ongoing affair with literature the job seemed fitting."

He laughed, "Well I guess we have that much in common. What are some of your favorites?"

I took a drink and thought about it for a moment, "Well I like anything that's considered literature but my favorites would be the classic horror stories; Stoker, Leroux, Wells, Shelley. I am a sucker for those. But you can't go wrong with Austen and the Bard." I stopped, "I'm sorry. I got carried away. I sometimes talk too much."

He smiled, "It's alright. I find it great someone around he can actually hold an intellectual conversation. I think all I've talked about recently was job related, AC/DC versus Black Sabbath, and what food Dean wants to eat."

"Hey, hey, hey don't talk about me like I'm not right here." Dean said, "Besides you know AC/DC won. Any other argument is invalid."

Cas looked over at me when he heard what Dean said and I smiled at him as if to say calm down. Seriously it's almost as if he's _embarrassed _of me sometimes.

"Zeppelin?" I asked him. "I mean yeah AC/DC has a lot going for them to be the one of the best. But come on Led Zeppelin isn't your number one?" I shook my head, "And here I thought you were pretty cool."

Dean gave me a strange look and then turned to Sam. "She's a keeper Sammy." Dean then turned to me and clarified something, "Zeppelin is my number one band but they are so far above others including them in these arguments makes it unfair to others." I nodded.

"I can see that," I reached out a fist and he tapped it with his own. I then went back to my conversation with Sam.

We continued talking and it was all Dean and Cas could do to get our attention telling us it was getting late. Dean tried to say something to Sam and once he figured out what it was they told us they had to leave.

Cas and I grabbed our stuff and walking with Sam we left the bar. We stepped outside into the cool night air.

"Well Sam I had a lot of fun. We should get together again soon." He smiled, but something was a little off. "Umm yeah sure, we should."

Cas and I were standing outside the bar with Sam as Dean paid the bartender.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later, we have to get home." Sam was getting awkward and I didn't want to stick around. I took ahold of Cas' arm and we headed home. It really wasn't that far away and I was broke after our night at the bar. I couldn't afford a cab.

Cas was a little chatty on the way home. More so than he usually ever was, but he was going on about Dean like he was the greatest thing since they invented the wheel. I knew this behavior a little too well and even though I knew it would make Cas a little less happy I had to ask. "You think he's your type. He seems far from being gay." I looked up into Cas' blue eyes. They dimmed a little.

"I don't know Noey." He used his nickname for me and I knew that I upset him a little. "He was definitely very nice and he actually held a conversation with me unlike most of the oafs that I attempt to date. I like him."

Throughout our conversation I felt something strange in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't going away, Sam and Dean were a little strange right before we went to leave. It wasn't sitting right with me.

It was as we turned the corner that I realized my feeling should have warned me more. There was a figure standing over a limp body on the ground.

I didn't know what to do I froze in horror, because the figure was eating the person. I felt the bile rise in my throat and it took all I had to keep from letting it out. Cas who was probably thinking about what I said, took a little longer to realize what was happening shouted in surprise.

I quickly pulled us out of view and tried to get Cas to stop. But there was movement next to us and I was almost too scared to see what it was. But as I turned my head, I saw Dean and Sam kneeling next to us. Making a shushing motion they quickly headed towards the two bodies.

I watched long enough for them to start fighting whatever that creature was, but there was no way in hell that I was going to stick around. "Cas let's go." I grabbed his arm and we ran home.

I don't know what just happened but Sam and Dean had some explaining to do. If they lived through whatever it was that was on the street that is.


End file.
